


Improving Stamina

by RenHakuyuu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenHakuyuu/pseuds/RenHakuyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kuroko meet up by chance on a basketball court. Aomine tries to help Kuroko to improve his stamina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improving Stamina

It was a nice summer day. The perfect day to play some basketball.  
With this in mind, Kuroko decided to visit an outside basketball court. Surprisingly enough, there was no one around. So Kuroko decided to spend his time alone trying to shoot the ball.

"You're still as horrible as ever"

A tanned guy had appeared at the court.

"Aomine-kun."

Kuroko was surprised by the sudden appearance of his former teammate. He was the last person Kuroko expected to see that day.

"What are you doing here?" He decided to ask.

"I came to play basketball of course. Why else?"

Aomine approached Kuroko and took the ball from his hands. He started dribbling it.

"Let's have a one-on-one match."

"Hai."

They played basketball for what seemed like hours, until Kuroko was finally out of breath. He then fell down on his back as he tried to regulate his breathing again.

"You really need to improve your stamina." Aomine said as he lay down beside Kuroko on the ground.

"It's not that easy."

"Want me to help you?"

"How?"

Aomine leaned over Kuroko and answered "Like this."

He pushed his lips onto Kuroko's, who tried to push him away out of suprise. But after seeing how he failed, he decided to give in. Aomine forced his tongue into Kuroko's mouth as they continued.  
They broke apart several seconds later, when Kuroko desperately tried to catch his breath again.

"W-What were you doing?" Kuroko asked. His face had turned a bright red colour.

"Trying to help you." Aomine answered as if it were the most normal thing.

"But that was a kiss." Kuroko felt the embarrassment grow stronger as he said it out loud.

"You don't like it?"

"It's not like that."

"Then what's the problem?"

Kuroko tried to think of one, but failed to do so. He actually didn't mind the kiss, as a matter of fact he liked it.

"T-There's no problem." He said softly. His face turned even redder than it already was.

"See?" Aomine said.

Aomine softly pushed his lips against Kuroko's again, and continued to kiss him passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write smut.. otherwise I would have written it better and more detailed..


End file.
